Osakan Mysteries
by xox Raven-Bluesummers
Summary: PAIRS: Heiji - Kazuha, Aoko - Kaito , Shinichi - Ran , Hakuba - Akako! basically like a spin off for Detective Conan, Magic Kaito - using the famous Kansai couple! ((plot will have Shinichi))**rate for quick updates** ohh, & rated M for future! Not now. RE-READ THROUGH CHAP ONE! EDITS WERE MADE 8/6/13(:
1. Actions

**A/N**: Hello Everyone! I'd like to start out by giving you my pairings for this particular fan fiction so you can decided yourself whether your interested or not.

Heiji - Kazuha * Ran - Shinichi * Kaito - Aoko * Hakuba - Akako

Now that that's out of the way I am going to get a few more things straight before continuing... This story is not yet for a mature audience, however, I have it rated as such because there will be future lemons! Unless, I decide to do a time skip and have a sequel to this... In which, this may not contain any lemons...let me know opinions?

Next...This story is told in third person (OSAKAN DIALECT) giving an equal amount of character development but lets not forget, it is a Heiji and Kazuha story so there will probably be more of them. ~Some characters may be a bit ooc at times but I stick pretty close to Goshos mains...giving the non mains more of a personality~

Last... Thank you all so much for reading! Please rate in order for me to get my chapters up quicker, and if you ever want to shoot me a message feel free to do so! I'll let you know where the story stands or why I haven't updated! Please continue your support! xox.

Prologue: We've all seen Detective Conan and Magic Kaito...Now comes, Osakan Mysteries! A storyline based on the series' Magic Kaito and Detective Conan from the Osakan point of view! ~Adding in more spunk when necessary~ This story will have romantic aspects as well as mysteries you can follow along with. After all, Heiji deserves his own spotlight.

"Dont'cha agree?!"

* * *

Kazuha stormed out of her house that morning with an attitude unlike any Heiji had ever seen before. Something was bothering her, but Heiji was quite sure he'd already known exactly what it had been. Her Okaa-san. Sometimes Heiji could read that girl like an Ellery Queen novel...Other times she'd been like a Roubaix cube, very tough to decipher...then there were times like this...when, he'd flat out been fooled.

"Oi, Kazuha? Sum thin' botherin' ya?" Heiji questioned as the petite girl passed by him tugging her trademark ponytail at both ends to tighten it.

"It's none of yer business ahou!" Kazuha responded obviously not willing to share as she'd quickened her pace to avoid talking with him. Heiji who was now staring to her confusedly hadn't taken so well to her comment, in-fact it made his blood boil.

"Whad'ya mean it ain't my business? Ya ahou! We tell each other every thin'!" Heiji yelled catching up to the slow jogging girl. Although, Heiji had known that not to be entirely true . They certainly hadn't told each other everything, somethings had just been left better unshared. However, a good handful of their secrets stemmed from Heiji's lack of realization when attempting to come to terms with his feelings.

Kazuha turned to the dark skinned teenager, a glimmer of tears in her eyes.

'Tears... She's gonna... Was it sum thin' I said?!'

Heiji thought to himself briefly tilting his head before getting in front of the hormonal teen, causing her to come to an abrupt stop.

" 'Zuha, don't-" Heiji began to say before being cut of by the girls helpless cries.

Heiji hadn't known what to do. It wasn't like he hadn't see Kazuha cry before, he'd seen her cry a million times but not since they were very young. Since then, Kazuha had put on a tough exterior and in someways Heiji was more than just a little thankful for it. Now he'd been rendered useless.

"Heiji, I don't wanna talk 'bout it!" Kazuha yelled desperately, furiously wiping the tears from her face. Heiji had known now this was much more serious than what he'd originally expected - women. He'd thought to himself huffing up a little and turning from her, trying to give her some space to compose herself.

"A'ight ya don't gotta tell me right now, jus' tell me when yer ready" Heiji said trying to sound un-bothered by the desperate sounds he was hearing from his childhood friend, his first love...love... Oi! Heiji shook the thought from his mind, still not quite ready to acknowledge that fact yet.

Kazuha quickly pulled herself together taking in deep breaths of air and exhaling them quickly. She was never the kind of girl who would blatantly cry in front of someone before but it was Heiji. He was her childhood friend - the only one she'd truly trusted and as he'd always said... Her brother.

" 're Ran-chan and Shinichi-kun still coming ta visit ta' day?" Kazuha muttered softly twiddling the ends of her hair in her fingers as she'd began to push forwards.

"Hia" Heiji answered simply noticing the girl had started walking again - he followed after her. " 're ya sure yer up fer school ta'day? We could always just..." Heiji paused a moment, he and Kazuha were both grade A students. They'd played hooky before but never while Kazuha was in such a bipolar state, that could get messy.

"Hn?" Kazuha questioned raising a brow to him - Kaihou Academy was now in sight, if he was thinking what she was thinking then they'd have to make up their minds quickly!

"Baka, nevermind, it was baka" Heiji replied trying to weasel his way out of it, before thinking of all the things that could potentially upset Kazuha at school. Depending on what was making her seem so...fragile. Either way things could get bad and they could end up in a wicked fight by the end of the day.

"Ah..." Kazuha responded turning her head from him and lowering her head and sighing softly. Any hope she'd had, Heiji had just shot it into the ground.

"I-I, mean unless ya wanna go ta my place?" Heiji said after a long pause, he'd decided if they were bound to argue it'd be best if they were alone. After all, he didn't want her getting all emotional in front of no one else. Kazuha perked her head up and gave him a small tight lipped smile as shook her head in approval.

"I think it's a good idea" Kazuha replied. Heiji couldn't help but feel accomplished when he'd succeeded in making Kazuha feel a little better, after all, deducing what a women wanted was never an easy thing to do.

"Right" Heiji replied "Le's go den"

Kazuha nodded and followed Heiji's lead, crouching behind bushes in order to avoid being caught by any staff that may have been near by. Luckily, Heiji hadn't decided to be lazy that day and had just walked to pick up Kazuha instead of taking his bike like he normally had.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When they finally approached Heiji's house, Heizo had already left for work and it seemed Shizuka was outside tending to the flowers.

"Heiji, Kazuha-chan. Shouldn't ya two be at school?" Shizuka asked curiously looking up to them, holding the same calm expression on her face that she always had.

"Kazuha isn't feelin' so well so we decided ta just stay here until Nee-chan and Kudo show up dis afternoon" Heiji replied earnestly rubbing the back of his head as his mother gave them a tender smile.

"Well Heiji, make sure she gets rest than 'n don't speak a word of it ta yer father" Shizuka replied giving them a nod before they headed off inside.

"Yer okaa-san is the greatest" Kazuha chirped, before remembering her own failure of a mother and heavily sighing.

"Oi, Kazuha..." Heiji commented throwing an arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her in the least awkward position he could think of. Although, a small tint of pink fell to Kazuha's previously pale cheeks.

"Heiji..." Kazuha responded

"Don't feel so down, I'm sure whatever yer okaa-san did...she's sorry" Heiji lied trying to comfort her. Heiji was well aware of the kind of women Kazuha's mother was, she was almost like a soulless oni. Neither him, his father nor his mother could ever understand why Ginshiro-san would ever take back such a women who had time and time again left both him and their child.

"Yer jus' sayin' that" Kazuha replied looking away from him, she could tell Heiji was doing his best to comfort her but this time it wasn't her mother who'd been the problem. Kazuha had something else entirely eating away at her, something far worse than some silly grudge she'd held against her mother and the only person she could talk with it about...no - the only person she'd felt comfortable talking to it about was Ran-chan.

"Well, I'd be able ta tell ya better if ya'd actually let me 'no what was botherin' ya" Heiji said getting somewhat frustrated with her lack of trust in him as he'd pulled his arm off her and headed towards the kitchen. Kazuha could tell Heiji was getting angry but it was personal - something a brother wouldn't want to hear.

"Oi, where ya goin'?" Kazuha inquired kicking off her shoes and following after him.

"I'm hungry ahou, I'm makin' myself sum thin' ta eat" Heiji replied looking to her from the fridge, his brows furrowed.

"Let me" Kazuha said. She hurriedly made her way to the fridge, grabbing the handle from Heiji and nudging him out of her way.

"Suit yer self" Heiji shrugged walking off and sitting at the table.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-

"Hattori Heiji!" Shizuka yelled, the women had seemingly come from no where.

"Oi! Babaa! Yer gonna give me a heart attack" Heiji said nearly falling from his seat as Kazuha chuckled lightly and continued preparing Heiji's favorite lunch.

"Ya told me Kazuha-chan wasn't feeling well, what's she doin' up 'n 'bout?" Shizuka questioned in a calm teasing tone.

"She's de one who offered...Ain't like I forced her 'er nothin'!" Heiji yelled taking things a little out of proportion.

It wasn't as if Shizuka had been scolding him - not that she ever had. She was quite proud of her son and his achievements, she perhaps was the reason for his growing ego.

"Oi, Heiji... Calm down, I was teasin' with ya" Shizuka said ruffling her hand threw his hair and laughing lightheartedly before walking over to aide Kazuha with lunch. Kazuha smiled to Shizuka as she'd now stood beside her grabbing a few ingredients from her heavily filled arms and whispering to her.

"I'll show ya how ta make it just de way Heiji likes" Kazuha blushed wildly at the comment as Heiji rolled his eyes, paying no attention to what his okaa-san had said as he stood from his seat and headed towards his room in order to fetch a book of some sorts to read while he was waiting.

Shizuka smiled to Kazuha. She could tell behind that deep flustered blush that had settled on Kazuha's face...something was bothering the young girl. Mother's intuition. Shizuka decided since Heiji had gone, she'd try her luck in finding out what that something was.

"Kazuha-chan, dear, what is it thats botherin' ya?" Shizuka asked with a concerned loving look on her face.

Kazuha looked up to her a bit surprised she was even able to tell something was wrong, before remembering she'd been around Shizuka and Heizo just as much as she had been around Heiji due to the lack of her okaa-san for the majority of her life.

"I-It's nothin' " Kazuha stuttered nervously still feeling uncomfortable speaking of such things with anyone but Ran-chan. It was not that she didn't want to tell Shizuka or that she didn't trust her. Kazuha and Shizuka had actually developed quite a strong bond - she was like the mother Kazuha never had. But she didn't think she would understand. No one would understand. But the biggest factor that played into her secrecy was Heiji...and the fact Shizuka was his okaa-san.

"Well, if ya ever want ta talk 'bout it Kazuha. I'll be here" Shizuka said.

Heiji was standing in the hallway eavesdropping on their conversation - a book tightly clutched in his hands. It was really bothering him that Kazuha wouldn't tell him, now, she wouldn't tell his mother... She must'a really not wanted him to hear!

"Hm" Kazuha hummed softly acknowledging Shizuka's kind gesture as they continued to cook side by side. Kazuha closely following Shizuka's instructions.

"Kazuha?" Heiji said softly upon entering the kitchen

"What is it?" Kazuha questioned looking to him briefly before looking back to what she was doing and trying to catch up on the instructions she'd just been given.

"Did ya wanna go fer a ride?" Heiji questioned as Shizuka looked back to her son, a little baffled by the way he was behaving. He must be really worried.

"Eh, not right now" Kazuha replied simply her eyes and mind staying focused on what she was doing

"Yer okaa-sans teachin' me sum stuff" Heiji held a small broken smile on his face as he'd nodded to his mom and walked out.

"Okay, I'll see ya in a few" Kazuha had raised a brow and looked to Shizuka whose attention was temporarily on Heiji.

"Is sum thin' botherin' Heiji?" Kazuha questioned as Shizuka looked over to her concernedly.

"I'd imagine he's just worried 'bout ya Kazuha" Shizuka sweetly replied "If ya want we can continue dis lesson another day 'n ya can go find out?"

Kazuha nodded wiping her wet hands on her pants as she'd stepped away from the stove and bowed to Shizuka.

"I'd like that very much" Kazuha replied as she'd returned to a proper standing position and headed out into the living room. Only to find Heiji consumed deep in his thoughts, the book still clutched tightly in his hands.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

"Oi" Heiji whispered

"Oi" Kazuha replied plopping down beside him and staring straight into his piercing green eyes.

"Ya sure yer okay?" Heiji asked. Kazuha had known Heiji to be over protective of her but she'd never seen it done in such a soft manner.

"I'm fine" Kazuha replied without hesitation. Heiji had known he was being quite obvious with his feelings at that particular moment but he couldn't stop himself. Kazuha had never kept something from him for so long, and when she had it was only because he himself avoided hearing it...because he wasn't ready to reciprocate the feelings.

It began to get hot in the room all of a sudden, no - not hot...The two of them were simply becoming flustered by the overwhelming amount of tender feelings floating about.

"Ahou" Heiji spat out playfully as Kazuha giggled punching him on the arm playfully.

"Yer the ahou!" Kazuha responded as Heiji began to join her in a small fit of laughter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-

"Heiji?" Heizo questioned as he'd opened the door staring at the two startled teenagers, following behind him was Ginshiro.

"Kazuha?" Ginshiro said almost instantaneously upon seeing her.

"Oi! Heizo, dear, I didn't think ya were coming home until late ta night" Shizuka said rushing from the kitchen to protect her son from a harsh scolding.

"Shizuka, why're de kids here? Dey should be at school" Heizo complained as Ginshiro stared at Kazuha - expecting a response.

"It's my fault" Kazuha finally said owning up and taking responsibility for getting both Heiji and Shizuka into a mild head-but with Heizo.

"Hm?" Heizo questioned looking to the girl

"Do explain Kazuha?" Ginshiro inquired

"Well, ya see..." Kazuha began, getting a little nervous...her throat felt like it was swelling up and her voice seeming a bit shaky.

"Don't" Heiji demanded "Don't try ta take responsibility fer my mistakes, geez...women" Heiji rolled his eyes standing to his feet as both the men were now looking at him. Heiji however hadn't backed down.

"I told Kazuha we should come here 'n rest before halfen' ta show 'round our Beika friends ta'day"

Heizo looked to his son whom he could tell was flat out lying, this caught him off guard rendering him to shocked to think of a snide comment. Heiji was a terrible liar. Though, the more Heizo thought about it he had to admit if Heiji were willing to take the blame for Kazuha and get himself into trouble he figured he could at least cut him some slack and deal with him later, in which he would have more then adequate time to think of a remark. Shizuka, however, would get a nice long talk.

"Well den" Ginshiro said, also catching Heiji's terrible lie "continue, but don't let me catch ya doin' it again Kazuha!"

Kazuha nodded as the men had headed into the kitchen with Shizuka, Heiji had figured his father was merely silent because he was sure to receive punishment later. Which, was dead on.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

"Why'd ya go 'n do that?" Kazuha whispered furiously

"I ain't gonna let ya get in trouble baka! Ya already seemed ta be havin' a bad day" Heiji argued turning his head from her and blushing intensely.

Kazuha's face became heated but her lips perked into a smile. Heiji can be so sweet when he wants to be she thought, though she was never sure if he was being so unintentionally. The thought made her laugh lightly as Heiji looked back to her.

"Whate'er ya laughing at!?" Heiji yelled, forgetting Ginshiro was only a room a way.

"Ya baka!" Kazuha shouted back. All of their parent's had rolled their eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

"Sum thin' was botherin' Kazuha dis morning Ginshiro-san" Shizuka said simply looking to him with a worried face as Heizo had gotten his answer as to why the children were really their.

"Is that so?" Ginshiro questioned remembering her and her mothers trip "She happen ta tell ya 'bout what?"

"No" Shizuka said sadly as she continued cooking "It's got Heiji very worried, I'm guessing she hasn't told him either"

"Makes sense" Ginshiro replied as Heizo looked to him

"Makes sense?" Heizo questioned now becoming a bit more concerned, he'd known Ginshiro to be very protective of his little Kazuha and sending her to school being upset could only mean that it was her idea. He'd listened to her over anyone and everyone.

"Hm," Ginshiro began in a whisper like tone "Kazuha went to her yearly physical de other day with Yura..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oi, Heiji" Kazuha said raising a brow

"Hm?" Heiji questioned

"It's awfully quiet dont'cha think?" Kazuha said as Heiji smirked catching her drift, or so he'd thought.

"Ya, let's take a look..." Heiji said jumping from his seat.

Kazuha stared wide-eyed, quickly jumping to her feet and following the teen closely, crouching beside him near the doorway.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

"She can't have children?" Shizuka asked looking to him with a sad pouting face, one that was rarely seen on such a composed women.

"Hia" Ginshiro confirmed

Kazuha's heart sunk into her chest hearing the painful truth out loud...again as she'd looked to her childhood friend a mortified expression on her face.

Heiji been staring at her for a moment his green eyes unwavering.

"...N...I..." Kazuha tried saying something but her mouth was not cooperating and her eyes once again filled with tears.

Heiji hadn't known what to say, all he could do was stare at her. Kazuha feeling crushed by the weight of his silence stood and ran from the house without another thought.

"Kazuhaaa!" Heiji shouted falling over before he could properly stand, as their parents had rushed to his voice and found him lying near the doorway.

"Heiji..." Heizo said calmly gripping him by the collar of his shirt "Ya shouldn't be playin' detective at a time like dis!"

Heiji had heard his father alright but he hadn't really heard him, for the first time in his life he'd removed his fathers hand from him and rushed after Kazuha. Not stopping until he'd successfully reached her...his heart was pounding.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Wait!" Heiji yelled gripping onto her wrist and pulling her to face him.

"No!" Kazuha screamed angrily, though her anger wasn't originally for Heiji it had been recklessly aimed at him.

"Kazuha, p-please" Heiji said roughly pulling her into a tight embrace. Something he should have done from the very start but was to stupid.

'BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!' Heiji mentally kicked himself for being so naive. Kazuha was to consumed in her sadness to even be shocked by what Heiji had just done, not that it was their first hug. They'd had a lot of physical contact, but mostly when they were children.

"Shh" Heiji said comforting her and petting the top of her head as she'd cried endlessly into his chest. The pain she felt was unbearable. Heiji couldn't even imagine.

He'd remembered when they were younger and she'd talked about becoming a mother, the ways she'd treat her children much better than her mother had treated her. It even passed through his thoughts her recent comment in front of Kudo.

'Heiji, I want to have a baby'

That was loud and clear to him. Kazuha's dream.

".i-i-i..mmm..uu...gnn..." After a long ten minutes in that position, Kazuha managed to calm herself enough to speak though her words were inaudible.

"Kazuha" Heiji said as she'd pulled away from his chest, her makeup was run down her face and her hair had been loosely held together from Heiji's countless strokes.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't tell ya... I guess it was kinda-" Kazuha was abruptly cut off by Heiji's lips pressing against hers.

Kazuha's heart was fluttering as she'd closed her eyes and let herself deepen the kiss - emotionally. Heiji's hand slowly cupped her cheek wiping away the dampness her tears had left behind.

Although the kiss only lasted for several seconds it left both of them gasping for air.

"Ya don't hafta explain" Heiji said as pulling away from her, his eyes never leaving hers as he'd spoke. "I understand"

"Heiji..." Kazuha whispered softly it must have been a dream. This was a dream, right? Right? Kazuha had never gotten to express her feelings to him, she'd never gotten to hear him express his.

"Ya don't hafta say 'ne thin 'Zuha" Heiji said. He thought it'd be a lot harder to do something like that, but when it came to action vs. feelings it was obvious Heiji was better with movements not words - so he hadn't expected Kazuha to tell him anything. He'd actually hoped she wouldn't because he was still at a loss for words when it came to expressing his emotions. Emotions he'd kept from not only her but himself.

"But, Heiji ya jus'..." Kazuha said slowly moving from the heavenly position she'd been pulled into as she began to wipe her tears away further.

"It wasn't a big deal ahou" Heiji said blushing and turning from her as she'd looked at him confused.

"It...wasn't?" Kazuha questioned sadly

" 'course not!" Heiji yelled as Kazuha thumped him on the back of the head "Oi!"

"Ahou! How're ya just gonna go 'n do sum thin' like that 'n say it ain't a big deal!?" Kazuha shouted. It was a huge deal!

Not only was that Kazuha's first kiss, but she still had all those pent up feelings for him. At that point, Kazuha was ready to explode.

"Glad yer feelin' better" Heiji grunted rubbing the back of his bumped out head. Heiji's heart was not only beating erratically but his palms were sweaty and his breaths were uneven. He'd known sooner or later he'd have to face his feelings and give Kazuha a real explanation. Give himself...a real explanation.

Perhaps, all he needed was a push from Kudo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Heiji! Kazuha-chan! Lunch is ready!" Shizuka yelled out to them her hands at her chest as she'd witnessed the whole magical moment between the two teens. Dey were meant fer each other.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ya well-" Kazuha spoke slightly nervously her face was a deep red "Yer baka!"

Heiji smiled nervously and nudged her.

"Race ya?" Heiji said as she'd giggled and began to feel a bit more comfortable about what had just happened. She hadn't responded but just took off running in the direction of Heiji's house. "Oi! Cheater!" Heiji shouted still feeling extremely nervous as he'd chased after her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Thank you, Shizuka-san!" Kazuha said gathering everyone at the table after freshening herself up.

"Yer welcome sweetheart, but don't fer get ya helped" Shizuka responded sweetly winking at her as the men had already begun to dig in.

"Mhm" Kazuha squealed softly as she'd begun to eat, the food was mouthwatering and delicious.

Kazuha had only hoped that when Shizuka had actually been able to teach her things that her food would be just as superb.

After all, if she were going to really express her feelings to Heiji and expected something to come of their relationship then she'd wanted to make him happy, and nothing made him happier (cuisine-wise) than his mothers home cooking!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After Kazuha and Heiji had finished eating they'd both excused themselves from the table and were on their way to the train station to join up with Ran and the newly returned Shinichi. Finally!

* * *

RATE AND REVIEW FOR MORE!

(( Give me opinions and things you'd like to see happen! I work for you!))

also if your interested in a role play with Kazuha - Ran - Aoko please feel free to join tumblr and contact me! Urls: dirtymopsaoko , kansaigirlkazuha , raninwaiting **without spaces**


	2. Acknowledgement

**A/N**: Hello Everyone! Welcome to Chapter 2 of Osakan Mysteries... Sorry it took me longer than planned but hopefully you enjoy...the plot line will be slower because I plan on making this long or having two series'! I'd love to do a lot with all the characters so pick your favorite couple and I will elaborate since my first comment was about Aoko and Kaito! ~well, aside from the main HeiZuha pairing which will be throughout~ I have made things a bit interesting! &&, already know where I'm going next! Very exciting, more than likely this will have lemons! (Unless readers are against lemons? Give me reviews for faster updates and such! I do take everything you say into consideration! **I'm a people please-er!**)

On another note...Chapter one has been edited slightly, I am a perfectionist and when I go over things to start the new chapter I see errors or things I just flat out think sound stupid so I edit. I hope you don't mind but it might be that way for all my chapters, just bare with me. If you hate it, like one hundred percent...Let me know and I can try to contain myself (that might just mean it will take me longer to update) Anyways, review!

**SHOUT OUTS TOO**: _salimaran08_ - _Marwa Muj Afifi_ - _Kuroba Kaito_ ((yes I know who you are silly, lol!) Anyways, thank you all please continue your support and I will try my best to please everyone and add your thoughts in to this fiction when the time is right!

* * *

Kazuha sighed heavily, impatiently tapping her foot on the cement as her hair was tied in two low piggy tails and a helmet placed on her head.

"Heiji! 're ya almost done?" Kazuha complained as Heiji had been pumping the tires on his bike, before looking up to her scoldingly.

"It takes sum time ahou relax!" Heiji yelled

"Ya, well ya should'a done dis earlier den..." She mumbled lightly under her breath.

Ya well I would'a if I wasn't so busy takin' care of ya. Heiji thought to himself looking away from her, though he didn't dare say it out loud - not only because he hadn't wanted to further upset his childhood friend about her current predicament but also because if he had she may get violent. After all, she was more likely to become violent than to cry over things. Although, this was one of those things she may do both and he hadn't wanted to hurt her...he...loved her...

Oi! Heiji thought to himself tapping one of his tires with the tip of his shoe, checking to see if it was good and full before switching to the other. He'd tried so hard to keep those thoughts from crossing into his mind but they were like little bugs...squirming, buzzing, prying into his brain and multiplying. If Kazuha and I... Oi! He shook the thoughts from his mind once more, he hadn't wanted to upset himself about Kazuha's situation, after all, he hadn't even been good with children. It was just hard to see such a loving girl go through such emotional distress, he'd loved her an possibly...wanted to...have children with her... U-Ugh! Heiji groaned slapping his palm to his forehead roughly.

Just knowing that he couldn't do anything about it...ease her pain... it was eating away at him, though he wouldn't share that with anyone. If Kazuha had wanted to share that with someone and he hadn't been the one to spill, that might give him leeway to bring it up - of course he'd have to do it in a mocking manner far away from Kazuha so no one suspected his true feelings - but he could probably eventually say something he'd really felt...Ahou... I'm such an ahou.

Kazuha sighed softly crossing her arms tightly over her chest, before pivoting herself to turn in the opposite direction. She had still been very confused and dizzy about the small kiss they had shared earlier in the day but she was not going to question anything until speaking with Ran-chan about it first.

Undoubtedly, Heiji would spend most of his time hanging with Kudo-kun...it was after all going to be Shinichi and Ran's first real visit to Osaka together. Three months. If Kazuha recalled correctly, since she'd gotten to spend any quality time with her most trusted friend so it would really give her the chance to unload all her pent up feelings maybe even help her feel a little better. Kazuha and Ran hadn't been keeping up very well in texts, mostly because the two of them had wanted to share the most important things in real life so they could squeal and be giddy or sob and whine. Together. Honestly, they'd just liked to be there for one another physically for support.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Come on 'Zuha" Heiji said walking over to the tree Kazuha had decided to lean against while waiting for him. "Le's go"

"Hnn..." Kazuha hummed opening her heavily lidded eyes and letting out a small mouse like yawn.

"Yer...done?"

"Dat's what I said, isn't it?" Heiji said mockingly with a 'your' dumb look on his face.

Shizuka smiled broadly and lovingly to the teen couple outside the window. Heizo and Ginshiro both rolling their eyes knowing very well, or at least, being very confident that what Shizuka had pictured between the two of them was only in her imagination. Kazuha was ta much 'f a tomboy fer Heiji. Heizo thought. Heiji was way ta consumed in his work fer Kazuha. Ginshiro thought.

"Shut up, baka" Kazuha replied stretching her arms high above her head and letting out a small squeak before cracking her neck and standing to her feet.

Heiji couldn't think of any befitting insults so he decided to let her have it, as he'd climbed on his motorcycle. His muscles tensing as Kazuha climbed on back...this wasn't something that had gone un-noticed by the girl, though Heiji had hoped. It was strange, Kazuha had rode his motorcycle plenty of times with him but there was something about that kiss that made things feel different between them.

Heiji couldn't decipher whether he had liked it or despised it. Kazuha, on the other had was very certain of how she'd felt.

"Hold on tight" Heiji said in a soft tone - one of which had made Kazuha a bit uneasy as she nodded and tightened her grip around his waist, pulling herself extra close to him...or so to him, it had seemed.

"Hia" Kazuha replied, after realizing Heiji couldn't really see her nodding assurance and they were off.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As they arrived to the train station Heiji waited for Kazuha to hop off the back his his motorcycle before immediately following after her, quickly stripping himself of his helmet and running a hand threw his hair quickly to fix it. Once he felt as if he'd looked decent, or presentable enough he turned to his childhood friend whom seemed slightly more emotional then earlier. That frightened him immensely.

"Im'a go see if I can find Kudo" Heiji said before scurrying off, leaving Kazuha, whom was still undoing her tightly fashioned helmet.

"O-Okay..." She whispered sadly under her breath watching him disappear into a crowd of people, she was very thankful that in just a few short moments she'd be able to express all of her feelings freely. But she was very disappointed she could not just share them with her best friend...Everything was much easier when she hadn't cared so much for Heiji... She thought at least, not really being able to recall a specific point in her life of which she'd cared less for him than she had now.

Heiji knowing the potentially dangerous water he was sinking himself into by staying alone with the girl caused him to act a bit crazier than he normally would.

"Oi! Kudo!" Heiji exclaimed happily as he made his way to the seemingly Eastern couple. He had really gotten sick of his slip ups and was glad to be able to say Shinichi's name freely. "Nee-chan!" He added in, approaching them. "Did ya two do sum thin' different with yer hair?" He inquired, knowing full-well what he was doing had been wrong.

The couple exited the train and were a bit startled by the greetings they'd received. Aoko was unaware Kaito had friends in Osaka... The young girl thought looking to the dark skinned detective and then back to the magician.

"U-Uh, Kaito..." Aoko whispered to him, noticing the small smirk on his face. On of which usually lead to no good dirty tricks at others expense. Mostly her own.

"Oi, Hattori" Kaito replied as Aoko stayed very quiet. The Osakan detective now only inches from them as the rush of people exiting and boarding the train blurred out much of the scenery around them. "Did Kazuha-chan decide to leave you? It's about time" He teased playfully as Aoko's eyes shot wide open.

Heiji, whose cheeks were now burning brightly over his tanned skin made a loud grunting sound before turning his head to scan the surrounding area for any signs of Kazuha.

"I was just teasing, Hattori, no need to get worked up" Kaito said laughing lightly and taking Aoko's arm in his own, pulling her close to him. Her face now becoming brighter than the detectives as Kaito whispered very quietly into her ear, upon noticing the Osakan's tag along approaching. "Play along..." To which, Aoko nodded firmly in understanding.

"Ran-chan!" Kazuha called out cheerfully, pushing her way threw the crowd of people...her hair cascading down her shoulders as she dangled a ribbon in her hands.

"Kazuha-chan" Aoko called back, a little nervous and uncertain. Kaito rose a brow at Aoko's surprising willingness to comply with his tricks.

"I missed you so much!" Kazuha said reaching the teens and throwing her arms around Ran's double, taking in her sweet scent. As Kaito broke his arm away from Aoko's at the linking point.

"Ah-I...missed you to!" Aoko replied, almost slipping up and saying her own name. Kaito' eyes widened as he looked to Heiji, whose attention was now fully focused on him.

"Hattori" Kaito said teasingly "Should we?" He put his arms out and started closing in on the detective. Heiji backed away, a shiver running down his spine.

"N-Naw" Heiji denied him quickly, his wilting blush holding on his face a few more moments due to his Eastern counterparts impostors boldness.

Kazuha pulled away from the girl as she stared into her unwavering eyes. She could sense something was not one hundred percent, but pushed it aside figuring it had only been the infrequent visits causing Ran to act so strangely.

"Heiji," Kazuha began "I promised ta take Ran-chan ta de...uh, mall" She stated, stumbling a bit over her words. Heiji catching on very quickly to her lie but figuring it best to just go along with it, he was in much to deep now. Besides, Kazuha deserved some girl time after all the things she'd been going through lately. He also needed some time to gather up his thoughts and...courage.

"U-Uh...sure" Heiji responded "I was goin' ta take Kudo ta de, hm...baseball field" He added in trying to sound like he'd had plans of his own so she wouldn't feel as uncomfortable as she'd looked.

"Hm" Kazuha nodded grabbing onto Aoko's hand as she pulled her along. "See ya later den!" She shouted out as Kaito slumped over, his eye twitching slightly at the thought of spending time with the hot-blooded Detective of the West.

"Ya..." Heiji murmured quietly under his breath looking over to the boy and squinting his eyes.

"Now...Who exactly 're ya?"

Kaito's eyes widened, shocked by the question as he tried to remain calm he shook his head lightly to maintain his pokerface.

"What are you talking about Hattori?" Kaito questioned as Heiji held up his phone to the teenager, showing a text from the Detective of the East... Only sent, moments ago.

SHINICHI: What are you talking about? Have you lost it Hattori? I told you Ran and I are running late!

HEIJI: Okay, I thought so...Just ran into a momentary problem. Nothing to worry about.

"A-Ah...See" Kaito replied, his calm and collected attitude melting away and revealing a hint of freight on the magicians face as he'd contemplated whether or not to disguise himself. Finally, "It was a harmless prank, you see!" Kaito exclaimed laughing nervously, trying to regain composure in front of the brute detective.

"A...prank?" Heiji questioned

"Mm!" Kaito responded promptly, trying to avoid being gripped up and thrown around by the savage-like detective. "You see... I am Kuroba Kaito! Aspiring magician"

Heiji cocked his head to the side, furrowing his eyebrows as he let a deep growl rumble from the depths of his chest...Stepping up on the so called 'aspiring' magician.

"Kuroba?" Heiji questioned, the name sounding familiar to him somewhat.

"Correct" Kaito replied looking to the detective, his breaths calming as he noticed the spark of familiarity in the Osakan's eyes as he said his family name.

"Ah!" Heiji blurted, his mind finally catching up with his memories. "Are you the great Toichi's son?!"

Kaito smiled broadly at the sound of his fathers name, gaining a bit more respect then he'd previously held for the Detective of West.

"At your service" Kaito said formally bowing to Heiji. As he'd returned to his former upright stance he'd held in his hands a joker card. Heiji, being somewhat intrigued by his performance smiled to the magician as he gripped him roughly by the collar.

"Glad ta hear it! Jus' 'no dis...If yer girlfriend in anyway hurts Kazuha ya will suffer!" Heiji warned the brunette boy fiercely as Kaito's eyes nearly popped from his head and the card he held in his hand now fell to the floor.

"A-Aoko...wouldn't hurt a fly" Kaito assured him, hoping the brute would loosen his grip or perhaps just let go...Though hearing Kaito's response only made Heiji's blood boil and caused him to tighten it. In which, Kaito panicked. "W-Why would you let her go...with someone you knew wasn't Ran?!"

Heiji narrowing his piercing green orbs to the boy and letting out a nasty snarl, had not felt as if he had to explain his actions...so he ignored the question.

"Ya better be right" He threatened

"L-Let me take you to them...I'm sure I can get ahold of Aoko..." Kaito said trying to calm himself down and keep himself from trembling under the pressure.

"Yull get ta...Jus' as soon as Kudo gets here...in five...four...three...two...one" Heiji replied, slowly counting down the moments in which the next train was suppose to arrive.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I can't believe Heiji-kun would just let Kazuha-chan leave like that! With a complete stranger none the less! We had very important things to discuss! What if she...uh, tells..." Ran aside from being infuriated with her good friend was also very worried about her best friend. The recent texts they'd shared implied some sort of large problem Kazuha had been going through recently.

Shinichi stood silently, just listening to her endless rants...until hearing the hint of fear that lingered on her last sentence. He knew then, he had to comfort her.

"It's okay Ran, I wouldn't worry to much about it. I'm sure Hattori has a very good explanation... And I know matter-o-factly he would never endanger Kazuha-chan's life" Shinichi said as Ran let out a soft sigh, she'd believed in Shinichi's words but was still bothered by it all.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The train came to a screeching hault and almost instantaneously Ran and Shinichi came running off to join the Western detective. To both Heiji and Shinichi's surprise, Ran was the first one to arrive by Heiji's side. Immediately taking hold of the boys collar and screaming in his face.

"Where is Kazuha-chan!? What the hell did you think you were doing!? Pretending to be Shinichi and me! How dare you!" Kaito's fear now escalated even further, he'd never seen Ran so...brutal.

"L-Let me explain..." Kaito said closing his eyes tightly and swaying his hands as if he'd meant no harm, hoping the girl wouldn't just punch him in the face with her deadly fists.

"And, you!" Ran switched her attack to Heiji now as Shinichi caught up and just stared at his childhood friend. No, more like his newly acquired girlfriend. He still had to get use to that term.

"M-Me!?" Heiji yelled as Ran used her free hand to grip the Osakan detective by his hoodie, growling as deep as she possibly could.

"Why would you let Kazuha leave with a girl you knew wasn't me!?" She screamed as Kaito...scared as he was, let out a soft chuckle. That's what I asked... Heiji looked over to the magician snarling as Ran pulled him firmly into place and awaited an answer.

"S-She's been threw a lot Ran... She needed ta talk ta ya" Heiji started "I couldn't jus' sit here with her at a time like dis...It would've gotten ugly... Plus, she looked real excited" He let out a soft truthful sigh, though he'd held in much of the rest.

Ran, who was now past the point of frustration grunted loudly and let go of the boys clothing turning from them and back to look at Shinichi.

"I'm going to find Kazuha-chan" Ran stated unable to handle her overwhelming anger towards the two teens any longer. As Shinichi nodded fearfully and seen her off in the direction of the mall.

Shinichi, returning to the now bickering boys had decided to step in between them to keep their distance from one another encase things had gotten out of hand, though he hadn't suspected much intended harm from the goofier looking version of himself.

"Oi, oi" Shinichi begun as the hot-blooded detective crossed his arms tightly over his chest and huffed loudly. "Settle it down...None of us are enemies here" Shinichi spoke calmly as Kaito nodded, feeling much safer around the Eastern detective as he'd thrown on one of his best poker faces. Though he was certainly out of the brute Osakan's harms way, he was now in the presence of the most intelligent detective whom could easily sniff out his tricks and disguises. He had to be much more prepared.

"I agree" Kaito replied with a smirk "No hard feelings, Hattori-kun?" Kaito questioned lending out his hand as Heiji looked over to him and gave an angered hiss.

"Hattori" Shinichi groaned, aggervated slightly with his counterparts stubborn tendencies. His selfishness s what got him into this mess in the first place. If he would have just talked things out with Kazuha...This all could have been avoided.

"Hai" Heiji responded griping the magicians hand tightly enough to snap it in half as he gave him a deathly glare. "No hard feelings"

"Now, I must ask...Why is it that you'd played along with Hattori's mistake?" Shinichi inquired curiously looking down to the strengthened grip Heiji held on the young magician's hand.

"Well, I'm often mistaken as you" Kaito replied earnestly yanking his hand from the detective and rubbing the sore spots. "Never by someone who claims to be such a brilliant detective though" He added in mockingly.

"How dare y-" Heiji yelled, as Shinichi cut him off

"I see, we do tend to look alike" Shinichi said noting the strange resemblance, the clock-like mechanism which carried through all his masterful deductions was now at work trying to piece together why this was so important.

"Hm" Kaito responded noticing the spark in Shinichi's eyes. "Well, I should get going..." He added in turning towards the mall before Shinichi spoke.

"Wait," The brilliant Detective of the East muttered as Kaito turned only his head in the direction of Shinichi's voice. "We are coming" He added in, as Kaito felt a huge wave of relief wash over him.

"R-Right" Kaito responded as Heiji rolled his eyes impatiently

"Ya 'rent serious 're ya? We're really gonna tag along with dis guy?" Heiji complained as the nearly identical boys headed off in the direction of the mall.

"Hattori, do you not want to see Kazuha or something?" Shinichi asked, after a moment of silence he turned to look at the tanned skinned teen...Whose face shown more emotions then Shinichi had ever seen before. "H-Hattori..."

"Baka" Heiji whispered quietly, as Kaito was thankful for the Osakan's strange behavior. It had momentarily seemed to pull Shinichi from his prior thoughts of interrogation, giving Kaito more time to prep himself. " 'f course I wanna see her"

Shinichi wasn't so convinced by his words but the sincerity in his voice baffled him.

"Is everything okay?" Shinichi questioned, a bit worried about the response.

"I-I..." Heiji stumbled over his thoughts, not so sure he could go through with this any better than he had been able to with Kazuha herself. "How're ya 'n Nee-chan?" Heiji changed the subject, looking over to Shinichi with a desperate look to drop the conversation.

Shinichi frowned, unsatisfied with the received answer but accepted it, nonetheless. Shinichi was a prying snoop, but their were boundaries when it came to his friends. In these instances, anyways.

"We are doing well, I mean, it's a little awkward and uncomfortable at times but I wouldn't have it any other way" Shinichi responded one hundred percent honestly as Kaito bit his lower lip softly, staring at the two of them intently, focusing on their conversation closely.

"I-I'm glad" Heiji responded, swallowing his pride and continuing "I k-kissed Kazuha" He began, turning his flustered face from Shinichi whose eyes were now widened and ears now fully at attention. " 'n I-I...think I liked it" He admitted.

"You think?" Kaito questioned boldly as Shinichi was caught off guard a moment, but quickly focused back to Heiji who hadn't seemed to pay much attention to it.

"O-Okay...I liked it but" He paused, unable to think of what he wanted to say next...or perhaps, unable to find the voice to say it.

"But what?" Shinichi questioned, Kaito now glomming onto the Eastern detectives shoulder and staring intently to the Western.

"S-Somethings..." He began to say, but held his tongue once more...Worrying Shinichi.

"Go on..." Kaito said, also, a bit worried.

"U-Uh...I cant" Heiji stated bluntly "I jus' cant"

"Hattori!" Shinichi yelled

"It's not my place! Kazuha might get mad" Heiji stated "Trust me, I don't need her gettin' mad"

Shinichi sighed softly as Kaito furrowed his brows.

"Well, how are you suppose to work threw your feelings if you wont share your problems?" Kaito questioned as Shinichi's facial features twisted into a serious expression.

"He has a point, Hattori" Shinichi added as Heiji let out a hard sigh, they were now fast approaching the mall.

"Jus' don't say 'ne thing ta her den, okay?" Heiji said, still uncertain of whether he was doing the right thing but all his previous thoughts of letting it swell up inside him just no longer felt right, especially after Ran had gripped him up and shook some sense into him.

"Hai" The nearly identical boys said in unison, just as Heiji began to explain what had happened right before they'd drove to the station, hell, he even described the way he'd felt on the way to the station. It was strange but Heiji was just letting his emotions flow out. It wasn't half as bad as he'd expected but the more freely he spoke about Kazuha...The more he talked about Kazuha...The more clear it became, he would never be able to express himself in such a manor to her. He felt way to vulnerable.

"Oi, Hattori...Thats a tough situation you've got yourself in" Shinichi responded after a long awkward pause from the tanned teen. Shinichi wanted to make sure there was nothing left, no important details, so he'd given it more than just a brief moment.

"I agree..." Kaito chimed in with a small frown gracing his usually impenetrable pokerface. "Do you know what your going to do?"

Heiji looked over to Shinichi's shadow self and then to Shinichi. He couldn't believe he'd just spilled all of his feelings, let alone in such an open place.

"I-I...jus' told ya guys... Isn't dat enough?" Heiji questioned dumbly as the look-a like's shot each other glances and then let out small well-meaning laughs.

"Of course not!" Kaito exclaimed, knowing very well how to woo a women. "Women like Kazuha-chan...while very hard to impress," Kaito admitted "Are all the same..."

Shinichi looked over to Kaito, seemingly impressed by his words...Had he really known so much about a woman's feelings...Was he really qualified to be giving Hattori such advice? He questioned but let him continue on-wards, seeing the peaked interest in the other detective as well.

"Whad'ya mean?" Heiji inquired, glancing into nearly every store they passed by, looking desperately for his childhood friend.

"Well, to be quite honest with you Hattori... Kazuha-chan is infatuated with you... Though her will and determination is strong, she does have a weakness. That weakness, is her love for you" Kaito replied as Heiji caught by surprise, glanced to the magician.

"H-How could ya possibly 'no dat?" Heiji questioned

"Am I wrong?" Kaito questioned a smug smirk on his face as Heiji furrowed his brows and Shinichi internally applauded his double.

"N-N, I don't 'no" Heiji responded not wanting to yet admit to himself the countless times he'd noticed his childhood friends growing affections for him. Encase he'd later wimped out and decided against talking things out with her.

"Ha, denial from such a brute...It really is a pity" Kaito began to get a little more cocky than usual, but it was all apart of his plan. One in which he'd already text-ed Shinichi.

Upon receiving the message, however, Shinichi...Whom was constantly running things through his mind on this mysterious son of the great Toichi-san. Wondered how on earth he could have gotten his number, seeming from the constant arguing when he'd first arrived... He was almost certain Hattori hadn't given it to him. Things were starting to fall into place for Shinichi but he still had little proof.

"How dare ya!" Heiji shouted "I open up 'n tell ya shit 'n yer just mocking me fer it!" He growled loudly trying to rip past Shinichi to get to the magician. Who had by now jumped a foot back from the scene, calm, collected.

"Now, now Hattori-san... Must you always be so irrational" An all to familiar and annoying voice broke through Heiji's thoughts, causing him to snap around and confirm the presence.

"Hakuba, what de hell 'er ya doin' in Osaka!?" Heiji growled, noticing Kazuha peaking out from behind the half-brit detectives figure. "K-Kazuha..." He whispered, now completely and utterly confused.

Shinichi, having a much clearer mindset seen that both Ran and her doppelganger were with sandy blonde detective as well. If not, much closer than Kazuha was.

Though, Heiji being in such a sensitive state...grew even more infuriated. Not only with the snooty half-brit detective but also with Kazuha...He'd once explained his feelings about the said detective...She'd known just how much he disliked Saguru. He almost felt betrayed.

"K-Kazuha...What'de hell?" Heiji said in a soft, defeated tone.

"What?" Kazuha replied...not knowing what she'd done to cause such a reaction from him, unaware that she'd even done something wrong.

"Why're ya with dis dimwit?" Heiji questioned squinting his eyes and looking to Hakuba.

"E-Excuse me Hattori-san. I believe you are the one who is dimwitted" Hakuba responded boldly, not usually one for confrontations Hakuba refused to look weak in front of Senpai.

Kazuha could see the switch flip in Heiji's eyes as she'd darted in front of the blonde detective, shielding him from Heiji's wrath.

"Heiji!" Kazuha yelled as he'd been only inches from her, struggling to get around her to attack the snobby detective. A sigh of relief came from Kaito. At least he's not after me... Hakuba had been trembling, his hands shaking fiercely as Akako..Who'd seemingly appeared from nowhere grabbed hold of it.

"S-a-a-aguru" Akako elongated his name as he'd turned to face her. All the fear fleeing from his body as he'd looked lovingly to his girlfriend.

"Koizumi-san" Hakuba replied cheerfully as both Shinichi and Heiji were entranced by the girls beauty.

Kazuha, who'd once been holding back her tempered friend was now scratching her head in confusion as he'd drooled towards the detective. Turning around to see exactly what had changed she spotted a girl, a beautiful girl nonetheless.

"Akako Koizumi?" Kazuha spoke softly...hearing many things about her and her family from the many things she'd read up on while creating her various charms.

"Hmm, what a pleasure" The girl responded letting out one of the most obnoxious laughs Kazuha had ever heard, muffling it with her free hand. A fan! Oh, goody!

* * *

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWRE VIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVI EWREVIEW!**


	3. Forced

**READ THROUGH ALL CHAPTERS AGAIN! A LOT OF EDITS!**

**A/N**: Hello Everyone! Sorry for the delay... A lot of stuff kept me from uploading sooner (my pregnant friend got into a car accident, my cat gave birth to kittens on my lap, my exams and tests this week were out of hand, my tumblr roleplays have also been kinda neglected...)but hopefully you all enjoy it none the less... I have not had a chance to over look the second chapter like I did to the first the last time I uploaded and am just going to save it for next time since I've already kept you guys waiting for so long... Like I said... A looooot going on right now... Really really sorry for delay. I have also looked over all the reviews the story has had and was very pleased with them. I tried to take into consideration all of your thoughts and such and I am sorry if this chapter isn't my best ((haven't really looked through it, that means when I actually have a chance to edit, it will be waay better...leave thoughts for edits too sincee I'm saying before hand that I will deff be editing chapters 2 & 3)... I'm trying to go a little slower...but still keep pace to add the plot in by chapter 5!

**Marwa Muj Afifi 7/14/13 . chapter 2**

AHAHAHAHA ..Kaito is pervert XD .. And Heiji that ahou wont tell his feelings to Kazuha :/ Any way waiting for updating ;)

Thanks for all your support. Yes, Kaito is a huge pervert...&&, Heiji... Uhh... I don't know what to say about him... (yes I do... GROW A PAIR) Hahah.

**anonymousfan 7/14/13 . chapter 2**

i'm absolutely loving the pairings and the story development! great backgrounds! cant wait for some hakubabby! oh, and did shinichi ever tell ran about being conan!? you should get into that! would be cool.

Thanks for the support. Yes. Hakuba!3 &&, I will get into that more later. Promise! As soon as it fits(:

**DetectiveLion7/15/13 . chapter 2**

This is pretty good, I'm glad to see Aoko and Kaito make their appearances. I'm pretty curious about where this is going in the future. Though, I think that Aoko refers to herself in the third person a bit too much. It kind of confuses me. '

Other than that, I hope to see more from this soon!

Thanks for the support! I am going to try and have everyone make an appearance at some point... As of now, I'm cramming all the people in soo they at least are all on ~semi~ good terms because I'm going to get into a case! It's going somewhere though, promise, I have a main plot I just need to do the character development a bit better...get them all where I want them! &&, I noted that Aoko thing. After I re-read the 2nd chapter I wholeheartedly agree. I am going to go back and change stuff around when I get more time but I cut back on that a lot this chapter... If it's still to much let me know!

**salimaran087/15/13 . chapter 2**

less action, less drama,not so eventful,but am satisfied with your writing talent, that's why you should work hard to update ASAP ;)

Thanks for the support! Ahh, haha... Your comment I took most into consideration... Trying hard to cut back on so much happening at once, I'm just trying to get the main developments and upcoming issues addressed because I have a main plot I'd like to intro by chapter five... Perhaps I might start making my chapters longer... Let me know what you think? I just don't want to overwhelm readers.

* * *

**Before the meeting...**

Kazuha made small grumbling noises as she headed towards the mall, the girl pretending to be her best friend's hand was tightly grasped in her own...Somewhat making her face fluster.

"Ran-chan...I..." Kazuha said softly as they were now fast approaching their destination. "I have sum thin' I hafta say..." She finished, slowing her pace and dropping Aoko's hand.

"U-Uh..." Aoko replied nervously, looking to the who had now been very busy fixing up her ponytail and tying her signature ribbon tightly in place. "What is it?"

"H-Heiji 'n..." She paused for a moment, her voice trembling and cracking.

Aoko made a small frown to the girl. She'd felt wrong to let this girl believe she was someone else, to let her spill a most troublesome secret. Not even for the love of Kaito could she keep up with his charade.

"Wait" Aoko stopped her from saying another word, "My name isn't Ran" She admitted as Kazuha looked up to her, eyes filled with fury.

"What'de ya talkin' 'bout Ran-chan!?" Kazuha shouted furiously, thinking she was just trying to escape talking with her much like all her other friends had when it came to anything Heiji related.

"A-Aoko...is my name" She replied earnestly feeling the heat rise from the young Osakan girl, she began to grow worried.

"If ya didn't wanna talk ta me Ran-chan ya could have jus' told me! Ya don't hafta make up sum ridiculous lie!" Kazuha shouted, tears glazing over in her burning eyes as she pivoted herself around...Slamming into Saguru. Although he was an unfamiliar face, she'd heard quite a lot about him from Heiji. Not one word of it was good.

"Nakamori-san...Nice to...ahh, see you" Hakuba said in a friendly tone as he looked down to the spitfire from Osaka. "A-And...I don't believe...We've...ah, met?"

"Nakamori?" Kazuha questioned, her hands clenched into tiny fists at her sides as she'd backed away from the sandy blonde detective.

"Aoko" Hakuba stated a bit confused by the girls questioning, it had taken him a moment of preparation in order to approach them...They were traveling rather close moments ago... Now, this girl was questioning whom she was with. Strange.

"H-Her name...is Aoko...?" Kazuha inquired as Hakuba put one of his hands to the Osakan girls forehead, making sure she hadn't developed a fever or gone delirious.

"A-Are you okay Ms?" He questioned as Aoko stepped forward explaining the situation to Hakuba in detail. Both the teenager listening very intently. "Ahh, I see" Hakuba responded raising a brow to Aoko.

"Now you see Nakamori-san, Kuroba-kun is nothing but a bad influence on you"

Aoko blushed wildly at her stupidity, allowing herself to masquerade the truth from this poor hurting girl. Perhaps, Kaito was a bad influence after all. Aoko sighed gently pushing her bangs from her face as she'd spoke softly.

"A-Aoko knows this... But she sometimes cannot control the things she does" Not around Kaito. She silenced herself, already having said to much as her gaze was glued to the floor.

"T-Thank you..." Kazuha said with a small smile on her face, her tears now vanished from sight, she wasn't entirely stoked about the situation but she had respected the messy haired version of her friend.

"F-Fer not letting m-" Aoko cut her off.

"Don't mention it" Aoko responded happily as she gave the girl a quick hug, causing another blush to creep upon Kazuha's pale Aoko pulled away Kazuha had turned to the detective a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"I'm Kazuha Toyama!" She introduced herself formally to him, "It's nice ta finally meet 'cha"

Hakuba slightly thrown off by her last comment, curiously questioned.

"Finally?"

"Ha! Right..." Kazuha said slapping her hand to her cheek lightly trying to hide her flustered face as she continued "I'm childhood friends with Hattori Heiji...I've heard a lot 'f thin's 'bout 'cha" She responded thinking to herself. _None 'f dem good._

_Ahh, a-alot?_ Saguru thought to himself. "S-Surely none of which was very pleasant" Hakuba stated as Kazuha nodded, firmly agreeing with his statement.

"Not one word" Kazuha responded truthfully as Ran approached them.

"Kazuha-chan! That's so rude" Ran exclaimed bumping her hip against Kazuha's, causing her to lose balance somewhat and stumble. "S-She didn't mean that..." Ran laughed nervously, before looking over to her double and giving a warm smile. In which, Aoko had given one in return.

Thankfully, Shinichi had calmed Ran down enough before she'd headed out or things might have gone a totally different way. Though, Ran was always thankful for Shinichi. It was not unusual.

"Ah...Hm" The blonde haired detective quirked a smile at the girl, knowing quite well of her.

**Back to the meeting...**

"Uh, pleasure?" Kazuha looked to her dimwittedly, letting go of the tight grasp she'd had on Heiji's hoodie as she spun around to look at the girl head on. Kazuha herself being interested in all things supernatural felt herself being sucked into revolting feelings towards this girl... Had she been, attracted?

Heiji now being free walked towards Hakuba, bumping him on the shoulder roughly as he gave a wicked smirk to Akako.

"Hattori Heiji, detective" He formally introduced himself as Shinichi...only two steps behind Heiji had then formally introduced himself. Hakuba being strangely jealous of the attention Akako was receiving, not from the tanned detective as much as his Senpai.

Akako let out another obnoxious laughs as she swatted her hand playfully to the two of them.

"My,my I do seem to have attracted myself more brilliant minds" She said boastfully as Ran growled lightly and did her best to hide her angered face. While Kazuha on the other hand, the girl who'd usually thrown a temper tantrum if anyone remotely beautiful even talked to Heiji...Was speechless...Caught up in thoughts of the girl.

It must be true...What the books say...She has to be a...witch. Kazuha thought metaphorically drooling over the girl as Ran nudged her arm lightly.

"Oi, Kazuha" Ran whispered as Kazuha's focus shot to her friend.

"Hm?" Kazuha hummed softly

"Aren't you mad?" Ran asked as Kazuha simply shook her head no, trying to play it off cool.

"You are much more beautiful than her Ran-chan" Kazuha responded with a smile before noticing something very peculiar. Kaito's reaction to the girl. If she were a witch with said powers then why had Kaito not fallen madly in love with her? Perhaps, she was weaker than her ancestors...Though, if that were the case why had Shinichi and Heiji...Both brilliant minded detectives, been under her spell...

Come to think of it even Hakuba-kun was under her spell, blushing madly at the sight of her.

Kazuha sighed softly. She didn't understand it.

"Yer a witch, ne?" Kazuha inquired as Akako's eyes widened. She was semi thrown back by the girls bold question and felt idiotic to answer with such a silly 'yes' response in front of the detectives.

"Are you trying to insult me?" Akako thought on her feet and responded with a snappy comeback.

"Kazuha! So rude" Ran squeaked, though not really caring much. She'd wanted Shinichi away from that, that...well...witch!

"Not at all" Kazuha responded stepping up to her and pushing both Heiji and Shinichi to the side. "I'm simply wondering if it is true what they say about Koizumi women..."

Akako caught her breath a moment trying to think of another witty wording to not directly answer her question but she came up blank. She just stared at the girl a moment longer...before being saved.

"Kazuha ya really shouldn't go 'round making people uncomfortable like that gee-z!" Heiji blurted grabbing Kazuha by the wrist and pulling her off to the side. "Yer so embarrassing sum times"

"Me!?" Kazuha yelled furiously

"Ya ahou!" He screamed back as the rest of the group just kind of stared awkwardly at them instead of carrying on with their own conversation.

About ten minutes into the back and forth screams Kazuha had lost her mind. Feeling tears swelling in her eyes and the blood boiling in her veins she decided to step off before...She'd gotten violent.

"Fuck off!" She screamed storming past the group off teens she had once been traveling with as Heiji's eyes widened...watching her walk away. It wasn't was if Kazuha had never swore at him before. She had, a lot. But this was different. She looked similar to the way he'd found her in the morning...Mixed up and fragile as hell.

Fuck. He thought to himself still standing in the spot she'd left him as Ran looked to him like he was an idiot. What the hell is he doing!? Isn't he going to go after her? She questioned mentally. Heiji would have went after her but not with the way she was acting... He thought it best to let her cool down, maybe punch a few things... He'd end up with a bloody nose and a black eye if he'd went after her now. Knowing his temper had not fully subside either, they would have just began to argue again.

"Umph!" Ran groaned throwing her bawled fists to her sides "Heiji-kun!" She growled

"Not now" He responded coldly as Shinichi's eyes widened. If he and Ran had been fighting like that he would never leave her alone. Though, he supposed Kazuha and Heiji's personalities did tend to clash quite frequently...he had never personally seen it so bad. Truth was, it had never been so bad. Not until he'd learned of her secret...

"Fine!" Ran yelled grabbing hold of Aoko' and Akako's wrists and dragging them along with her to find Kazuha. She'd only grabbed Aoko to make it seem less strange for her to just grab Akako's.

"Kazuha!" Ran yelled as she Aoko and Akako were now fast approaching the pissed off teenager.

"What!?" Kazuha turned to them, her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

Ran, Aoko and Akako both stepped back from her a few inches, their eyes as wide as they could go and their hearts beating erratically from the shock of the girls scream.

"S-Sorry..." Ran muttered softly

Kazuha let out a soft sigh, looking down towards the ground she let her arms fall to her sides.

"No...I'm sorry" Kazuha spoke softly "It's jus'...Heiji...'s such'a jerk!" She began her tone raising with each word spoken and looking up to her friend...Ignoring the presence of the other two.

"I-I..don't understand" Ran began "I've never seen you to fight so b-badly before"

Kazuha scoffed the tops of her shoes on the cement before explaining her entire situation...all the emotions she'd felt up until...Heiji kissed her and then some.

Ran, Aoko and Akako were all stunned. Heiji-kun is bold? Ran thought to herself. Hattori-san is an ahou... Aoko thought to herself. I wonder if he kisses well... Akako thought briefly before her mind wandered to dirty thoughts of her blonde haired genius, and semi-skimmed over Kaito...Untouchable.

Ran had never known Heiji to be so forward before...although, she supposed he hadn't actually said anything... Akako hadn't really had much of an opinion for she was only mainly concerned with herself though the brief thought of Kaito and the fact she could never have him due to the discussing vermin Aoko made her gag. Aoko hadn't known Heiji at all but from what Kazuha had just explained to her she figured him to be an idiot...Having such a beautiful women in his life and not telling her how he felt...He would surely lose her... Just like she, would one day lose Kaito.

Aoko sighed at the thought and Kazuha raised a brow to her.

"S'wrong?" Kazuha questioned fearing she'd let a little to much about herself slip out in the presence of two complete strangers. One of whom was said to be a very powerful witch looking to obtain men as personal slaves. She was sure to hit herself for it later.

"It's nothing... Aoko was just thinking..." Aoko said, referring to herself in third person...as childish as it had seemed it was also rather confusing to the other girls in which they shared looks with one another before focusing back to the girl.

"About what?" Ran asked concernedly

"Kazuha-chan and Hattori-san's relationship..." Aoko admitted

"Hm...?" Kazuha hummed softly as Aoko continued

"It reminds Aoko exactly of her and Kaito..." She began nervously, clearing her throat... She figured now as good as any to open up to the girls. "We have been friends for a very long time, always fighting, bickering... I just cannot bring myself to...to..." Aoko sighed "Ran-chan is very brave" She commented

Akako just hearing the girls nearing confession in which she mentioned Kaito had made her stomach turn. Not being able to take another word of it she walked off to find Hakuba...Perhaps having mind-numbing make out sessions that would soon lead else where would keep the girls mind of such depressing thoughts.

None of the girls had even been aware of the witch's exit, they were simply too consumed within their own conversations.

"Me? Brave?" Ran laughed "The only reason I'd ever gotten anywhere was because of Kazuha-chan!"

Kazuha was studying Aoko carefully, very wary of whether or not to trust her...Until she'd heard Ran. She immediately turned to face the girl with an fitting expression.

"Whate'er ya talkin' 'bout Ran-chan!?" Kazuha shouted

"Don't play dumb Kazuha... If it wasn't for you always pressing me to come clean with Shinichi... I never would have... Then, I don't know where we'd be..." Ran admitted, though what she hadn't know was that Shinichi was going to confess himself anyways. She had just beat him too it... In more than one way...

"Ya...but...I..." Kazuha stuttered as Aoko smiled broadly

"You did!? Thats great! Are you going to take your own advice Kazuha-chan!? Maybe you can help Aoko!?" The double screamed out as Kazuha blushed intensely.

"Oi... Hush!" Kazuha exclaimed "I've tried many times... Heiji...Doesn't ever wanna hear it..." She whispered.

"Hm...?" Aoko was confused "He ignores..."

"No...no, it's not that" Kazuha said softly "More like...he's to busy to stick around..."

Ran frowned and Aoko pouted.

"We can make him listen!" Aoko shouted grabbing Kazuha by the arm and tugging her back towards the place in which they had left the detectives and lonely magician standing.

"OH! No, no!" Kazuha yelled being dragged along not only by Aoko but also Ran.

"Come on Kazuha-chan! You can do it!" Ran cheered pulling Kazuha to her fate and looking cynically towards Aoko. "You next" She whispered in a low grueling voice as Aoko shuttered in fear...but, kept on wards.

"N-No really...girls I don't think I can!" Kazuha pleaded with them her heart nearly bursting from her weakened chest. "Not right now" She said sorrowfully as the girl had heard her out...Stopping for a moment to look her in the eyes.

"Why not Kazuha-chan?" Aoko asked with a small frown on her face

"It's jus' " She began with a hesitant and weary tone "I'm really emotional right now...I don't 'no what I'd do if he'd rejected me" She'd responded honestly as Ran had also formed a frown.

"Well..." Aoko muttered softly as Ran looked over to her. She hadn't seemed like the bold type yet she was speaking out. "Ah-I believe that Kaito beyond the shadow of a doubt that Ah-I will be rejected"

In Ran's mind a spark light off, causing her saddened expression to be replaced by a devious one.

"How about this," Ran began stepping in front of the two girls so both of their focus could be directed towards her. "If Aoko succeeded in telling Kaito-kun and he does not reject her , like she so heavily believes, you will tell Heiji-kun!"

Aoko let out a soft sigh. "Well, it looks like your safe Kazuha-chan" She responded.

"Don't say that!" Ran squealed, crinkling her nose to her double as Kazuha laughed lightly tears spilling from her eyes. "Aw! Now look...You made her cry" Ran pouted trying to comfort her friend as she pushed away...laughing much harder now then before.

"Kazuha-chan?" Aoko said looking to her strangely

"I-I'm fine" She managed to muttered out between her breathy fit of laughter "I-It's jus' " She tried to continue but was unable, her face now as red as a tomato.

"A-Are you okay?" Ran questioned nervously as she seen the three boys heading towards her...Only then was it that she realized Akako had been missing ans so two now was Hakuba.

"Y-Ya" She responded as the boys were now in a hearing distance "I-I just can't believe how silly Aoko-chan is!" Kazuha responded holding her gut to try and comfort herself.

"A-Aoko?" Aoko questioned dropping her pretend adult-like lingo simply out of surprise...She wasn't aware she had said anything funny at all. In fact, she was being quite serious.

"Ya!" Kazuha shouted as the boys who were now nearly upon them all had perplexed looks, looks that fell to Kazuha. "S-She thinks she isn't good enough fer Kaito-kun! Dat's a joke! Right?!" She yelled out as Aoko's face now blushed brighter than Kazuha's...Of which had been consumed by her raging laughter.

"Kazuha!" Aoko shouted as Kaito tilted his head slightly. They were talking about...us? Kaito thought briefly before realizing just exactly what aspect of their relationship they were talking about.

"K-Kazuha" Heiji said softly as Kazuha had immediately swung herself around, her laughs silenced as she just stood there...staring.

"What's dis 'bout, ne?" Kazuha questioned, clearing her dry throat and trying to swallow down saliva to relieve the aching.

"What'cha mean? Ya didn't think we were gonna leave ya here did ya?" Heiji asked in a cocky tone as Kazuha shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno" She replied honestly her face finally returning to it's normal color.

"A-Aoko?" Kaito whispered softly as Aoko turned away from him, her heart aching on top of her now pounding head. This was not going to be good. Aoko was not beautiful enough, or so she'd self proclaimed.

"Yes?" She responded meekly as Ran began to blush for the girl...Not because she'd known her an eternity and was happy for a friend, though she had hoped they could be friends. But because they looked so similar to Shinichi and herself it almost made her feel as if she was going through it again herself with him.

Shinichi seeing the blush on Ran's face as she looked to Kaito who was now drawing nearer to Aoko felt the exact same bonds she had, his cheeks now painted a light pink.

"Ran" He whispered softly taking her hand in his as she'd then given him her undivided attention

"Shinichi" She hummed softly back to him as he'd leaned down to place a small kiss against her lips.

"Well...We wouldn't aho" Heiji responded, the fluffy atmosphere all around them had caused him to say it in a much lighter tone but still it was less romantic than the other boys. Kazuha hadn't even really noticed that much though, for she was so un-use to Heiji's behavior at the particular moment...She really honed in on every small detail.

"Ya 'no what..." Kazuha whispered softly to him, ignoring his insult "I really should've taken dat nap" She chuckled lightly as Heiji gave her a warm smile.

"If ya want I could always take ya home 'n spend time with Kudo 'n Nee-chan while ya rest up" Heiji suggested, figuring he'd already known her answer.

"Sure" Kazuha responded to his surprise as Ran peaked her head over Shinichi's shoulder, looking over to Heiji and Kazuha...behind them was Aoko and Kaito, kissing. A small peakish kiss but none the less it was a kiss! Kazuha'd better hold up to her end of that deal! Ran's mind screamed out.

As Aoko's lips had crashed against Kaito's every other part of her body had simply melted away, like it was all un-necessary. Still, to be standing in the mall...In front of a million other people, well perhaps that was an exaggeration but regardless it was a lot of people. It was Friday for kami's sake. Where was she...Her train of thought was lost, all her feeling returning slowly but surely as he pulled away.

"A-Aoko, I..." Kaito stumbled on his words, it was amazing. He actually stumbled on his words...He was such a perverted baka she thought it impossible.

"Baka..." Aoko whispered softly as Kaito's eyes widened.

"Aho..." He responded as she gave him a tiny tight lipped smile before pressing her lips to his once again. Boldly.

"Ya do?" Heiji questioned raising a brow to her. Kazuha had surely been acting strange and Heiji wondered if she would ever return to her normal self... He let out a small sigh as the girl responded.

"Do'ya not want me to Heiji?" Kazuha inquired

"I-uh no...I'll take ya" Heiji responded dumbly

"W-Wait" Kazuha said gripping the sleeve of his hoodie before he turned from her.

"Hm?" Heiji hummed softly turning hi gaze back upon her

"Can ya...watch over me? My okaa-san isn't home ta'day 'n..." Heiji cut her off

"Yer scared 'f being alone...I 'no"

Kazuha smiled to him as Ran and Shinichi approached them, their features twisted with curiosity.

"What's going on?" Ran questioned before her eye became bulgy as she tried in the most un-noticeable way to get Kazuha's attention on the newly formed couple.

Everyone had noticed Ran's un-smoothly executed plan as Heiji responded, an idea brighter than almost any other he'd ever had when it came to these sorts of things.

"Kazuha isn't feeling well, I was gonna take'er home 'n lay her down fer a nap... I'll be back when she falls asleep but would ya guys mind hanging 'round till den? Maybe talk to those two weirdos" Heiji teased as Aoko and Kaito both pulled away from each other to stare hatefully at the Western detective.

"B-But we don't know where..."Ran was interrupted

"Have no fear lady" Kaito began, the kisses he shared with Aoko making him a bit more flirtatious than he normally was outside of disguise. "I will escort you and the great Shinichi of the East around" He finished up his little speal and took a bow.

Aoko couldn't help but chuckle at his response...Though she'd usually hit him for being such a doofus, she couldn't help it she was more than giddy and wouldn't dream of smacking him upside the head...They had a two-week honeymoon period to get through first. Or so Keiko-chan had told her.

As the boy spoke...Ran was familiarized with the way he spoke... It sounded so much like...

"Kaitou KID" Ran whispered under her breath though everyone had heard her.

"Kaitou KID?" Kazuha said tilting her head to the side lightly " 're ya okay Ran?"

Ran shook her head before nodded and giving a warm smile. Kaito's heart pounding a million miles per second as Aoko bit her lower lip softly...a perplexed look on her face as the small clock like mechanism in his brain began to turn...and finally, click! Kuroba Kaito was Kaitou KID!

But how...That was beyond impossible considering the amount of time the infamous thief had been around. He'd need much more evidence than just simple mannerisms to go from, perhaps, Saguru would know something of this... Seeing as he attends school with him...And only just recently, that could have been the reasoning for his change up.

Shinichi held a smirk in place as Kaito tried his best to remain calm, pokerface, as he'd awaited the girls next reaction.

"I'm fine...I just...Sonoko messaged me earlier about an upcoming heist of his...Aoko-chan, Inspector Nakamori is your father right?" Ran questioned as Kaito nearly died on the inside. Finally, admitting his feelings to Aoko and he was going to be caught...Probably sent to jail for the remainder of his life...Without love or vengeance. That hadn't sat well with him. Not in the slightest.

"Ah! I see!" Shinichi said diligently trying to change the subject in order to stick around the couple a bit longer...See what he could learn and if possible put away the Phantom Thief for good!

* * *

CHANGEDD;;; Yes as you have now read, I changed around a lot... Not the main story concept or the idea of added in views from other characters but just slowed it down! In a good way, at least I think. Let me know? (I AGREED WHOLEHEARTEDLY THOUGH...I REALLY SHOULDN'T POST BEFORE REVIEWING! It was really cramped and I believe now it is muuuuch better!) I was just trying to get it to you quickly...Cos' I owe you that much but I'd rather provide you quality work then timely work so here are chapters 1-3.

EDITS! *tried to keep as much in as I could buut to make up for scene cuts I gave you a budding couple! AOKO&KAITO! Hahahah. **these edits also are really awesome for the transitioning to my main plot line(though it wont drop anything started thus far, only develope)** Chapter Four will be uploaded as soon as I have time...probably not this week but maybe this weekend or early next week! Kay, give me critical pointers! IM TRYING TO KEEP YOU ALL HAPPY! ~also, I like all my chapters to be equally loved..not just the first ahha!~


	4. Forbidden

**A/N:** Hello Everyone! Welcome to Chapter 4 of Osakan Mysteries! If you have not already I encourage you to re-read through Chapters 1-3. There were many edits and in order to fully grasp what is now going on it is crucial to read those edits. One more thing, I will be reviewing everything I post up to make sure it is to my liking before posting it. I love to meet my time frame but with school it is impossible. However, I don't know when I will be posting this and if it is after the date 8/23 or 8/24 then I shall be updating weekly because school is out. If I happen to have time to post before then...it is likely it will take me a while to get another chapter up...at least a week! But I am proud to say that the main plot line has been laid out before your very eyes. Not fully but that's what Chapter 5 is for lovelies... I am very proud of the edits I have made to make this story as brilliant as it is today, wow. Very proud.

Hopefully you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it and continue to show your support in Chapters to come! Though I would like to give a special thanks to _**salimaran08**_ without your criticism I may have never went back and made my story to it's full potential so for that. I thank you. Continue with the constructive criticism I am always aiming to get better!

Though I know Ran-Shinichi and Kaito-Aoko are still pretty main as of now they are not what is main! Like before. I really just had to take a step back too keep them simple and their stories brief hopefully I have done that for you but am still giving you enough of them to know how they may play into the story later?

LET ME KNOW GUYS! ITS THE ONLY WAY I CAN FIX SOMETHING YOU DON'T LIKE OR KEEP UP WITH THE THINGS YOU ENJOY!

also... **DetectiveLion** ~I have also changed Aoko's speech a bit! Hopefully this helps but I'm trying to keep her as childish as possible, let me know!

&&,_Marwa Muj_ _Afifi_ you truly are my biggest fan I assume, always pushing me to update 'n such! Thanks for everything! Your great.

Your all great! Thanks soo much and yeah...GO HEIZUHA!3

**DON'T FORGET TO REREAD 1-3!**

* * *

The look on Kaito's face had not been one he'd much cared to express, fear danced in the thief's eyes like a wild fire and Shinichi could see that clearly.

"Yes, Ginzo Nakamori is A-Ah... My father" Aoko said giving a small weary smile to their shadow couple.

"So cool!" Kazuha shouted letting go of Heiji sleeve and running over to Aoko "Does dat mean yer Otou-san is gonna be de one who puts dat rotten thief behind bars!?" Kazuha exclaimed excitedly, obviously not being to familiar with how poorly a job Ginzo had been doing thus far in obtaining Kaitou.

Aoko gave a goofy smile to the girl before she burst out in laughter. The whole lot of them were confused, well, except for Kuroba.

"Of course not! It will be me! Aoko Nakamori who puts that no good dirty thief away!" She proclaimed still laughing manically as Kaito stepped back from her slightly. Shinichi being the only one who'd noticed this gave a small frown.

_So...The infamous Kaitou KID is also keeping secrets from the one he loves..._ Shinichi thought sadly remembering back to his earlier days as Conan. It seemed so far off now but in fact it was not even more than three months ago that he'd finally returned to his real body._ Shiho... Haibara..._ The girl had finally succeeded in her attempts to cure him and yet remained in her tiny body to grow up and live the life she'd known her sister would have wanted her to. Free of the black organization and of all the painful memories she'd held onto as her former self.

Perhaps there was more too this Phantom then meets the eye and Shinichi would have to discover all he was hiding in order to properly deduce what coarse of action should be taken. After all there were still so many gaps he had to fill in...then there was the question of whether to get Hattori involved or not... He just wasn't one hundred percent on anything but the biggest risk he'd have to be willing to take was the sacrifice of his own secret.

Shinichi had never spilled the beans to Ran about being Conan all that time. He figured it unnecessary information and decided to keep it to himself. If he'd went and captured this boy surely he'd known about his alter-ego. If not it wouldn't be hard for him to figure out considering the amount of time they'd need to spend together in order for Shinichi to sniff out more facts. Conan was bound to come up in conversation.

He let out a soft sigh as Ran took hold of his hand causing him to jump slightly and look to her a saddened smile on his face. Ran...

"S'dat so?" Kazuha said laughing along with the girl as Heiji rolled his eyes and took Kazuha by the hand roughly.

"Come on 'Zu-" He paused "Kazuha" He corrected himself.

Heiji had never called Kazuha by her nickname in front of others. It sounded pet name-ish or something. Definitely not like something a brother would say...Or so his friends at Kaihou teased.

Kazuha rolled her eyes as Heiji dragged her along leaving the look-a like couples to get to know one another a little better.

"Heiji!" Kazuha yelled as they approached his bike "Why're ya pullin' me like dat! I can walk on my own ya 'no!" She blurted out ripping her hand away from his violently. She would have thought it otherwise to be adorable but the fact that he'd been pulling so roughly made it less and less cute.

"Ahou! Ya said ya wanted ta lay down!" Heiji yelled pulling out her helmet and smacking it to her head, squishing her ponytail down as she crinkled her nose at him.

"Ahou!" Kazuha yelled back "Ya messed up my hair!"

Heiji raised a brow to her as she tore the helmet from her head and pulled out her ribbon, letting her hair cascade down her shoulders. _She's beautiful..._ Heiji couldn't help but let his mind wander, though this time, unlike any other. He hadn't stopped it.

Kazuha tied her ribbon around her wrist, the helmet resting safely against her side as she did so. Once she had finished she'd placed the helmet back onto her head and clipped it tightly before looking to Heiji...Whom was just staring.

"Wha!?" She raised her voice to him as he stepped back a bit startled that he'd let his mind completely be consumed by thoughts of how stunning his childhood friend had looked.

"Nothin' geez" Heiji replied grabbing his helmet and throwing it on quickly before he'd taken his place on his bike and began to rev the engine.

Kazuha was stunned. He didn't even try to fight back._ Wha's wrong with him...Is it me? Did I say sum thin... Make him mad... I dun' get it..._ "Heiji..." She whispered.

"Hm?" Heiji questioned turning to her as he'd let up on his bike a little listening intently to Kazuha.

_Now I 'no sum thin's up! He never jus'...Listens..._ "Ya gonna scoot up a little 'er wha?" Kazuha said in a cocky tone, backing out of what she'd really wanted to say. She didn't feel right, as if she'd taken advantage of him. Or would have been if she'd began to speak so soon of what had happened.

Heiji slumped over a bit and gave her an idiotic look before scooting up to make more room for her. Secretly he'd wished for her to say something about it and maybe push him from his shy shell. Though it was too late for that now and he hadn't known when he'd ever feel that way again...If he even should.

"Better?" Heiji questioned as Kazuha gave him a broad smile and nodded.

"Perfect!" She replied before hopping on the back and holding Heiji close. His muscles tensing up again as she'd grabbed him but this time she'd felt an overwhelmingly warm feeling about the whole situation. Not quite the nervous one she'd felt before. So with that she pressed her cheek against his back taking in the sweet scent of his hoodie.

Heiji nearly trembled feeling her press against him so close but to hide any shivers he may or may not have had he just cranked up his bike and took off. He could only imagine the way Kazuha had looked cuddled against him in that moment but he knew not even his vivid memory would be suffice enough to compare to the real thing. _I'm in love with Kazuha..._ He finally allowed himself to admit. No fuss, no argument. Simply sweet surrender.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As they arrived at Kazuha's house... Her arms were wrapped loosely around Heiji's torso, hands intertwined in his lap as he'd gritted his teeth and tried to scotch forward as much as possible so she hadn't felt the jean-clad erection he'd had since her hands rested there.

"K-Kazuha" Heiji said pulling his keys from the ignition and taking hold of the girls small hands to shake them lightly apart. " 'Zuha, get up" He continued, one of his hands now holding hers tightly as he'd worked quickly to unsnap his headgear.

"Hm..." Kazuha mumbled lightly pulling her face from Heiji's hoodie, a small dribble left on the back as she'd opened her eyes and took her free hand to wipe the remaining drool from her face. _Baka._

"Ya up?" Heiji asked as she squeaked softly rubbing her eyes lightly, letting her other hand remain grasped tightly within Heiji's.

"I'm up" Kazuha replied with a tired smile

"Dat's good. Le's get ya in so ya ken take dat nap, ne?" Heiji said letting go of her hand gently allowing it to fall back to her side as he maneuvered his way off the bike to pull his hoodie down further before turning to face her.

Kazuha tried nodding to him but ended up losing control of her head due to the weight of the helmet. She was tired, warn down, the Osakan girl hadn't gotten more then 12 hours of sleep for the entire week. Heiji quickly caught her by the chin and unclipped the device, pulling it off her head and setting it next to his as he'd helped her off the bike and kept her very close in his arms as they'd made their way to the front door.

"I'm sorry, Heiji" Kazuha between a small breathy yawn

"Fer what, ahou?" Heiji questioned

"Ruinin' our visit with Shinichi-kun and Ran-chan" Kazuha replied her drowsy eyes having a hard time focusing on one thing as Heiji opened the door and lead her inside.

"Ya didn't ruin 'ne thin' after ya rest up we can still go lots'a places! I'll even le'cha pick, hai?" Heiji said encouragingly as he helped her into bed.

"Yu'll let me...p-" Kazuha was unable to say another word as she drifted to sleep and Heiji was glad for it. She'd looked as though she'd needed the rest and he was glad she'd actually taken it though what he was not satisfied with was Kazuha's lack of explanations.

Heiji removed Kazuha's shoes and went back to the front door, shutting it tightly and kicking off his shoes near where he'd just thrown hers. He figured he should stay a while to make sure she hadn't woken up...and well, though he was against himself at this point he'd had to know what was going on in Kazuha's head. So he'd decided to do a little sleuthing.

Heiji reentered Kazuha's room, she was still sound asleep on the bed as he'd began tearing through her drawers looking for her diary. He'd known Kazuha had kept a diary since she was old enough to write because before she'd turned ten she'd shown him almost every page in it...bragging about how she'd remember every detail of what they'd ever been through while he was left with only his eidetic memories. At the time, Kazuha hadn't really believed he'd had.

Ha... Heiji smirked pulling it from underneath her jewelry box. The same box Shizuka had given her for her tenth birthday. How ironic. He'd thought laughing to himself as he'd gently stroked his thumb across the cover until reaching a small ribbon tied around it. One Heiji had felt he'd seen her wear before but couldn't quite place when...

He smiled and bit his lower lip softly before gently undoing the tie and casting it aside. Kazuha... Heiji thought, he'd felt as if he was about it violate her in someway but couldn't stop himself from continuing on wards. As he'd opened the cover...

**Hattori Kazuha**.

Heiji read over it a million times and seen the countless hearts scribbled near it. He couldn't. No more. He quickly shut it, with a snap, before grabbing the ribbon and shoving it back where it was. _I dun' think I ken do dis..._ He stood up quickly and just as he was about to make his escape. Kazuha stirred.

"H-Heiji..." Kazuha murmured her eyes still shut as she spoke "H-Heiji, please..." She begged

Heiji looked to her with a bewildering look as he drew in close to her, letting himself sink in beside her on the bed...Her face was pale but her cheek were flushed red and her breathing was erratic.

"Mm...I...Keh..." Kazuha mumbled incoherently.

_She's asleep._

Heiji leaned in closer to her to feel the warm of her cheeks against his own and the cooling sensation of her breath against his newly wet lips. _Ka- ...'Zuha..._ He thought to himself inching closer to her and grazing his lips across her own as he felt the heat rising in his own cheeks._ If only der was sum way fer me ta gather up de courage ta tell ya how I feel... Ta not be scared of losing our friendship but of gainin' a whole new aspect 'f it... I love ya Kazuha Toyama..._

With that Heiji gently pressed his lips to hers once more, sealing another kiss, as he'd wanted to all day. Kazuha moaned softly against the pressure but was still in a deep sleep...perhaps even dreaming of the very thing Heiji had now been so generously giving her. Affection.

"Hattori Heiji!" Yura screamed as Heiji's soul nearly jumped from his body and he fell to the floor.

_No wonder Kazuha ken't get 'ne sleep 'round here! Geez!_ "Ah...Yura-san... Good ta see ya" Heiji laughed nervously as Kazuha opened her heavily lidded eyes slightly and touched her still tingling lips.

"Wha'de hell do ya think yer doin' over here kissin' my little Kazuha!?" Yura yelled fiercely as Kazuha's eyes shot wide open and blinked repeatedly out of confusion.

"I wasn't kissin' 'ne one! I was simply tellin' Kazuha I was leavin!" Heiji lied and both Kazuha and Yura had known it well as he'd scurried to get himself up to a better position.

"S'dat so?" Yura mocked

"Hai!" Heiji replied trying to escape out the door Kazuha's mother had been blockading

"Dat's good ta hear Hattori, wouldn't wanna hafta tell yer Otou-san..." Yura threatened as Heiji snarled and held back a spiteful comment "Now, run along 'n play Kazuha 'n I have a Miai too plan"

"...W-Wha?" Heiji said itching the back of his neck nervously as he looked over to Kazuha whose face was now in her lap. "K-Kazuha?" He questioned

The girl looked up her green orbs glazed over with tears as she took in a deep breath.

"I'll see ya ta night Heiji" Kazuha promised as he'd looked dumbfound at her for a moment before her Oka-san guided him out of the door.

"Goodbye, Heiji"

Heiji had left the house feeling more mixed up and confused then he had previously. Not only was Kazuha keeping the fact that she could not bare children from him but she was also keeping the arranged marriage from him! It infuriated Heiji to no end. How could she even...If he was... He didn't even know what to think anymore so he'd stormed off on his bike in search of Shinichi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

"Kudo! Oi!" Heiji yelled approaching Minoh valley just on the outskirts of Osaka, north of the urban sprawl. "Kudo!"

Shinichi whipped his head around to see see Heiji frantically calling out his name as he skited his bike to a halting stop just before hitting him. Aoko and Ran nearly having a mild heart attack from the almost accident.

""Heiji-kun! Can't you drive that thing!?" Ran yelled out of fear as Kaito had a small outburst of laughter.

"Not now, Nee-chan, Kudo come with me" Heiji begged as Kaito lifted a brow to the tan skinned detective whom was now climbing off his bike and setting his headgear aside.

"Wha- Wait, where are we going!?" Shinichi yelled as Heiji began to drag him along Kaito sneaking behind them and following so he'd hadn't been left alone to babble with girls bout whatever it was they'd went on about when they'd gotten together.

Heiji pulled him to the Minoh waterfall. Where you could barely hear yourself think let alone anyone speak but Heiji had chosen this place for a reason. He hadn't wanted passer bys in on his business. Especially if they happened too go to Kaihou with him and Kazuha.

"Now" Heiji began pulling Shinichi close as he'd checked around for any signs of a familiar face in which he'd spotted Kaito. "I've got sum thin' extremely important ta talk 'bout" Heiji began before going around Shinichi to grab Kaito's collar and pull him closer as well. " 'N if either of ya say so much as a damn words I'll beat ya" He threatened.

Shinichi was semi-worried. Hattori had never been so mad as to threaten him before. It must have been something serious, come to think of it... "Where is Kazuha-chan?"

"Home" Heiji grumbled as Kaito furrowed his brows in confusion

"What happened? Is she mad at you?" Kaito asked growing worried himself over the brute detectives behavior.

"Quite de opposite" Heiji began as both Shinichi and Kaito gulped

After Heiji had gotten done explaining the situation both the magician and Heiji's Eastern counterpart were stumped. Neither of them had had things so rough. Of course, Kogoro and Erin had both despised the fact Ran and Shinichi were now dating due to the childhood friend aspect they both had insight to neither of them would ever imagine making Ran so unhappy by choosing a husband for her. Not even Kogoro, as crazed as he may be.

And as for Kaito and Aoko... Ginzo being unaware of Kaito's alter-ego Kaitou KID has no grudge against Kaito and actually has no problems with them being more than simple childhood friends. So long as he keeps his tricks...and hands...too himself.

Kazuha's Oka-san was a oni. A heartless oni. Heiji had known that from the beginning but he had never expected to have to deal with her... Not on such a level, it terrified him. Not knowing what could happen next with Kazuha if she really ended up going through with this whole Miai thing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What do you think Heiji-san was in such a hurry for?" Aoko questioned furrowing her brows and sipping lightly on her straw as Ran smiled brightly.

"Probably something happened..." Ran squeaked happily, unknowingly happy about something that was indeed awful.

"Ah! You really think so!?" Aoko squealed shifting about crazily as Ran nodded sticking her tongue out slightly and biting it between her teeth too look cutesy. "So exciting!" Aoko barked.

"Hm?" Ran hummed as Aoko tilted her head slightly, Ran pulled out her phone and read the text message...

KAZUHA: Please call me!

Ran assuming the news was happy quickly hit the dial button and bit her lower lip raising her eyebrows to the other girl suggestively.

"Kazuha-chan!? What's go-" Ran was startled by the soft sobs she heard coming from the other end as she'd picked up. Ran taken back put her on speaker for the other girl to hear. "Are you okay?"

"No!" Kazuha cried out "My Oka-san, she's ruined everything Ran-chan!" She continued blubbering as Ran tried her best to console her over the phone. Aoko's eyes filling with tears and her heart nearly breaking for the girl...Her cries were so...Innocent.

"What happened?" Ran questioned after Kazuha had finally caught her breath and calmed herself down. "Can you tell me that much?"

Kazuha sniffled softly as she walked down the street kicking up dirt. "I guess" She said her voice sounding damn near broken "Heiji-kun..." She began to sob softly as she said his name...for the first time in a long time adressing him in such a formal manor.

"Heiji-kun..." Ran repeated softly noticing her strange word play

"My Oka-san doesn't want me ta see him 'ne more Ran... I'm ta be in a Miai" Kazuha got out before she'd lost control again...bawling her eyes out. "M-My Oka-san says..." She tried to speak between muffled whimpers "He doesn't mind dat I can't have children cos' " She could barely stand on her wobbly feet anymore as she trudged forward. "He doesn't like 'em"

"Oi...Kazuha" Ran replied sadly knowing how much her Osakan friend adore children...Even the mention of a child could cheer her day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ran" Shinichi said as they'd all been within distance of the girls again. A tight knot tugging on Heiji's heart and sinking into his gut as Kaito ran to Aoko to comfort her...

"Aoko, are you okay?" Kaito questioned wiping the streaming tears from her face

"K-Kazuha...-chan...Kaito..." Aoko stammered on her words before burrowing her face into his chest... A lopsided frown now clearly plastered on the thief's face.

"Shh" He said stroking her hair and back softly to try and soothe her. Aoko was one of the most childish girls you would ever meet but her heart was made of pure gold and she could not help but cry in such a terrible situation. Ran...Though soft as a kitten had to keep tough as nails for Kazuha's sake.

Ran looked back to Shinichi and Heiji placing her finger over her mouth to shh them as she questioned the sobbing girl. "Kazuha, when do you... Or have you... Met him?"

"I-I" Kazuha began to catch her breath "I haven't...Not yet 'n I... I dun' wanna Ran!" Kazuha shouted crumbling to her knees in front of the Minoh forest entrance sign.

"I know. I know" Ran said "Why won't your Oka-san let you see Heiji?" She questioned dropping the surnames until all was well again. She figured she'd known him long enough to do so,

"Says it will jus' make it harder fer me ta let go" She replied breathlessly "Says he dun' love me 'ne ways 'n dat de best chance I got is fer dis Miai..." She continued "Dat no one could love a girl like me... So violent 'n ill tempered" Her voice becoming weaker "Useless 'n..." Her voice cut out.

"Kazuha?" Ran questioned thinking she'd lost connection "Kazuha!" She yelled before pulling her phone to her view and touching the screen in which revealed they'd still been connected. "You there?!"

Kazuha tried clearing her throat but it was useless. It was so raw and achy...maybe even somewhat swollen. She couldn't speak so she'd just hung up and sent a text instead.

KAZUHA: Voice died. I'm at Minoo entrance. That's where you were headed right...Minoo?

Upon receiving the message Ran frowned. "She's here Heiji..."

Heiji was trying to hold back tears...barely letting them glaze his eyes as he snarled. _Dat bitch. Dat evil sadistic bitch! I swear de next time I see her Ima put her in her place fer ever makin' Kazuha feel so lowly! If it's de last thin' I ever do! I swear!_ "Where?" He questioned his voice cracked partly from the harbored emotions and partly from disuse.

"Minoo park entrance" Ran replied simply as she'd watched Heiji take off on foot, leaving his motorcycle behind so he didn't have to waste time putting on his stupid helmet.

"Ran...Are you-" Shinichi began before Ran cut him off by jumping into his arms.

"I love you Shinichi" Ran exclaimed

"I love you too...Ran..." Shinichi replied after the initial shock of her spontaneous movements. He was thinking on the right time to ask her to marry him but knew for sure this would be the most inappropriate. Maybe he'd try the restaurant again...Since he surely wasn't going to turn back into an seven year old boy this time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-

"Kazuha!" Heiji yelled falling to his knees in front of her already knelt form as he'd tried desperately to catch his breath. "K-Kazuha, are you okay?"

Kazuha surprised by the voice she'd heard looked up instantaneously too meet his sparkling green gaze, his flustered cheeks and the small amount of sweat dribbling down the side of his face.

"H-Hei" She tried to speak but Heiji placed his pointer finger firmly against her supple lips.

"Shh... Dun' talk okay... Let me talk" Heiji began as Kazuha's eyes widened in surprise "I'm so sorry fer de way yer Oka-san treats ya Kazuha... I wish I could take ya away from her 'n keep ya all ta myself..." He continued nervously "Yer my best friend... My childhood friend... My first love" He finally admitted as her tears had now ceased from flowing.

"Heiji..." Kazuha whispered softly as he'd pulled his finger from her lips just before replacing them with his own._ Affections. Heiji really does care..._

The kiss was much more elongated than their first but it was still very brief.

"Did ya really mean dat Heiji?" Kazuha questioned her soft worn down voice trembled as she spoke, Heiji's face still only inches from her own.

"Every word" He replied. Though he hadn't really admitted his feelings for her he'd at least spilled the only non-life threatening secret he'd ever been able to fully keep from her.

* * *

**AHHH!** Review my pretties! Keep Kansai love'a burning ;3

sidenote;; Minoh and Minoo are the same place. Just specifying difference in dialects.


End file.
